D.O.O.F.E.N.S.H.M.I.R.T.Z.
The twenty-first episode of Season 38. Doofenshmirtz tries to get people to buy his line of chocolate products by hypnotizing them. Phineas and Ferb have a hot dog eating contest. Episode Summary Doofenshmirtz is sitting in a recliner, hands on his face. He's starting to run out of evil ideas. Invading a yacht was no success, turning himself into a monster got him nowhere, and unleashing a big monster was a big fail. Norm suggests putting his name on a product and forcing people to buy it. Doof actually thinks that's a good idea, but he needs an idea besides bandages and toll booths. Norm thinks a line of chocolate goodies, but nothing like his secret recipe. Doof thinks it's a grand idea. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have cooked up more than 100 hot dogs for a hot dog eating contest. Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django, Caleb, Dylan, and Ford are competing. The winner will receive one of Phineas and Ferb's past inventions. Isabella begins the countdown timer. The boys have 20 minutes to scarf down as many hot dogs as they can. Django is surprisingly tearing away at the competition. Everyone is shocked. Meanwhile, Doof and Norm are cooking up some chocolate goodies such as bunnies, chips, oranges, and many more. Doof thinks this delectable scheme will conquer all. Then, it cuts to a silly song break. After the silly song, it comes back to the hot dog eating contest. Django still has a big lead, but Ford is catching up quickly. Django steps up his game. Meanwhile, Doof brings his chocolates to a local market. He brings out his hypnotizing gun he had invented during the chocolate making process. He zaps a big group of people. Everyone wants the chocolate. Doof quickly snatches the money people are holding and everyone stampedes to the chocolate. Back with the boys, 20 minutes is up. Ford had caught up to Django and won. Django was mad at Ford. Ford shrugs and decides which invention to take. Ford decides to take the sorbet machine that turns people into flies. Phineas thinks that's a good choice. Meanwhile, Doof is surprised Perry hasn't showed up. That's when he speaks too soon. One of the stampeding people was Maddie. She knocks the gun right out of Doof's hand trying to get to the chocolate. The gun breaks and everyone returns to normal. The chocolate tastes awful and everyone demands refunds. Doof angrily gives everyone their money back. He curses the economy, and Maddie. Songs *''Rock On, LarryBoy'' *''My Name is Doof'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Nice," Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions invading a yacht, turning himself into a monster, and unleashing a big monster ("Haven and the Raiders of the Lost Yacht", "Wreck-It Doof", "Katherine and the Big One") *Doofenshmirtz mentions bandages and toll booths ("The Lemonade Stand", "Toy to the World") *Doofenshmirtz mentions his last chocolate scheme ("S'Winter") *An instrumental of My Name is Doof plays when Doofenshmirtz uses the hypnotism gun ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Clipstastic Countdown") *Ford wins the sorbet machine that turns people into flies ("Fly on the Wall") Allusions *'Sonic Adventure 2': The title of the episode is based on Dr. Eggman's theme in this game *'VeggieTales': The chocolate bunnies look like the Nezzer Chocolate Bunny. Also, the silly song is from "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *'Joey Chestnut': Django eats like Joey Chestnut during the contest Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38